Broken Beyond Repair
by Abster517
Summary: In an alternate universe, Daisuke meets Dark at a party. Dark is known to take someone new every time he has a party...so what will happen when Daisuke accidentally stumbles upon Dark's room?
1. Chapter 1

**********DISCLAIMER**********

I do not own any of these characters!

Just figments of my imagination!

************CAUTION************

Pairing: Dark Mousy x Daisuke Niwa

(for those that don't know, they are both male)

**_(In Daisuke's point of view)_**

"Come on!" Harada-san yells at me. She pulls me along by a hard grip to my wrist.

"Ouch! Harada-san, where are we going?" She stops suddenly and turns to me with a look of disbelief.

"You seriously don't know, Daisuke-kun?" A few more seconds of shock overwhelms her when I shake my head no. "To the number one party this year of course!" She shows a dazzling smile and it overtakes my senses. I end up numbly following her, tripping along the way.

Bumping into her back, I notice we have placed ourselves at a very large mansion just a few houses down from hers.

"Umm…so…who's house is this again?" My question seems to infuriate her so she chooses to ignore me and tells the two burly guys at the front our names.

"He's not on the list," says a gruff voice.

Harada-san sighs in annoyance and answers, "You know who I am, right? Just make an exception!"

They exchange a nervous look but let us through. The pumping sound of a bass and people jumping on the floor starts pulsating through my body.

"I'm going to find Dark, have fun!" Harada-san shouts over the loud music.

My hand reaches out to stop her, but I am too late: she vanished. A lot of the kids here are older and taller than me, so I feel out-of-place. Deciding to grab some punch, I make my way through the sweaty, gross bodies around me.

"What'sss your name?" a slurred voice questions. Suddenly, a guy blocks my way. He's without a shirt and his chiseled chest is glistening with sweat.

Embarrassed by the sight, I avert my eyes and move around him. 'Didn't Harada-san tell me to ignore those type of guys? I can't remember.'

I grab a glass of punch and start my way back to the entrance: where it is clearer. I notice a set of elegant stairs that are vacant; perfect for me. I end up looking in one of the partially open rooms to see an eye-full (and not the good kind): A guy and girl are noisily smacking their lips together while peeling off clothing.

Quickly glancing away, I feel the burn on my cheeks up to my ears and move on. I'm at the last room, since all the others are full and finally find sanctuary in it. It's a dark colored room: Black furniture but red carpet and walls. Letting some light in, I open the black shades to let in the moonlight.

I step out onto the balcony and hear the distant sound of music. The backyard is about as rowdy as inside except, with a pool, more people are showing bare skin. I turn back and my breath catches in my throat. I want to scream, but my air duct seems useless.

A guy with violet eyes and hair and dressed in black, is standing in the middle of the room with a scowl painting his face. He blends in perfectly with his surroundings.

"Why are you in here?" he snarls, starting toward me. I come out of the daze and hurriedly make my way to the door.

I mumble, "Sorry, I was trying to find some quiet." I reach for the handle, but a gloved hand grabs my arm, swinging me back around. Silence, other than the thumping bass, ensues. I'm caught in his violet eyes and he looks curiously at my ruby ones.

He reaches for my fiery red hair, but I shrink back, escape his grasp, and run through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart starts beating erratically inside my chest as I head out the door. Unfortunately, I only make it a few more steps when a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back inside the room.

The man in dark clothes smirks and locks the door behind me. Fear trickles into my heart and I start breathing heavily.

"W-what?" I ask, trying to pull away from the strong grip.

"I think you shall be my catch tonight," his low voice whispers maliciously. Without warning, a tongue slides from the base of my neck to my ear in a slow motion. I shiver and start to tremble.

"Sorry! I don't seem to understand what you're saying!" My apology only serves to make his smirk turn into a sneer.

"Don't worry," he reassures, pressing his body close to mine and murmuring into my ear. "I'll be gentle!"

As if to contradict himself, he lifts me with ease and throws me on the bed. "So what's your name?" he purrs softly, while unzipping my jacket.

Gasping, I quickly beg, "Please, stop!" I fling my hands forward in an attempt to push him back, but he easily grabs the flying limbs and pins them above my head. His fingers find my nipple and starts to circle around it enticingly.

"You'll be begging for more in a sec!" A cold hand slips under my shirt and plays with the hardened nub.

"No! Please!" I pant, starting to feel warmth down a little ways. Stopping for a moment, the violet-haired man takes off his shirt. His muscular chest and abdomen makes me a little envious. He grabs my hands that have started to resist again. Suddenly, his lips crash to mine and he forces his way inside my mouth. He sucks, licks, and nips at my tongue and lips parted from the hot kiss.

Whimpering, I feel more warmth grow until it's quite painful. "Oh? What do we have here?" he asks teasingly. His cold fingers move down my chest and stomach slowly until reaching my pants line.

'That's it!' I yell inside my head, giving myself permission to go all out. My legs scrunch up then spring at the guys chest in one smooth motion. Gasping for air, he gives me a smile that borders on evil. Taking the chance, I run to the door and just get it unlatched, when a hand locks it once more.

"You're quite fiery!" He traps my limbs down to my sides by wrapping a muscular arm around me. Unexpectedly, the other hand rubs through my spikes of red hair.

"I don't want this," I plead, tears starting to come forward. Not wanting him to see them, I shut my eyes and pretend to not be in this situation.

"Hmm?" he hums almost tenderly. "How could you not want this? I don't know a single person that doesn't want to be with me."

"Consider me the first one," I retort bitterly.

"I want to change that," he growls. "I've altered my mind, I'm not taking you gently anymore! You look more like a masochist anyway!"

"Maso-?" my question is cut off by my pants and underwear being ripped from me, leaving me bare. "No! Stop! Please!" my yells seem to start to annoy him because he grabs a glove that was taken off early on, and stuffs it down into my throat.

I choke instinctively. This time, I can't stop the tears. Reaching to take the foreign object out of my mouth, my hands get roughly slammed to the door. A finger inserts itself then another joins shortly after. 'Hurts! Hurst so much!'

A third one makes me scream and I feel something tear. When my knees give out, I collapse to the floor in a shaking, crying heap.

The fingers remove themselves quickly and I hear a sharp intake of breath. "You," the violet-haired man's voice is trembling, and makes me sustain a sob so I can hear. "Have you ever done this before?"

I can't see his face, but he sounds remorseful. My butt hole aches and I feel a warm liquid dripping out onto the carpet. It becomes silent except for a little hiccup I let out here and there.

"It's too late now," he mumbles so softly I barely catch it. All at once, he sticks his three fingers back in and begins to push them in and pull them out at a rapid pace.

At first, the pain is so much, all I can do is arch my back and stay completely still in shock. They remove themselves once again and my body slumps in relief: the only thing holding me up are my pinned hands.

I feel him stand behind me and pulls my butt up with him. Feeling the carpet leave my feet, I start to panic and try to wiggle out of his grasp, but end up breathless from my throbbing back.

Suspended in air, I am at a total loss and notice I'm completely helpless. With one hand, he keeps my hands restrained, while the other is wrapped around my hips. Something hot and hard presses against the torn hole and my mind draws a blank to what it could be.

"Relax! This will hurt otherwise. I'm so big, whores get torn up!" Licking my shoulder, the man gives a chuckle and thrusts in.

My head shoots up and I try to scream but it comes out muffled. "Mmph!" Tears trickle down my cheeks and my wrists start to hurt badly from being pressed into the hard wood of the door.

"Wow! You're tight! Are you a virgin?" He starts to suck harshly on the tender skin at my neck. Weirdly, my mind seems to give up. The tears still run down and I feel pain, but my face eases into something unemotional.

'I can't scream anymore; my voice is hoarse. I'm done trying to escape.' My mind reels in what is happening, but I can't bring myself to care anymore.

Thrusting in more, the violet-haired man is shocked to not hear anymore sounds out of me. He shrugs it off and starts shoving himself in and out at a blistering pace. My dangling legs bump into his every smack his disgusting member makes with my skin.

I seem to be blanking every now and then, because when he changes pace, I realize we are still going at it. Thrusting in hard, he releases some hot liquid into me. 'Done?' I wonder, hoping that is the end.

"That was good," he praises, out of breath. Without another care, he drops me to the floor where I moan in pain. "Thanks for the fun night!" He zips up his pants and puts on his shirt. Unlocking the door, he steps over me and rushes out to join the party once again.

My shoulders ache from being strained for too long, but I make them move to pull the glove from my throat. Once out, I cough and try to swallow the dry feeling left behind. Slowly, in agony, I collect my clothes and put them on again. I feel something drip down my butt hole, but my back hurts too much to do anything about it. I trudge downstairs to find the party still in full-swing.

"Daisuke-kuuun!" I hear a sweet voice call out.

"Oh," I whisper, remembering that I came to the party with another person, "Harada-san." She stops short and looks me up and down.

"Hmm? Are you feeling alright, Daisuke-kun?" she asks. "You have a bruise on your neck and you look tired."

As a reflex, I use my hand to cover the bruised skin. "I'm fine-" I'm interrupted when she questions, "Have you seen Dark? He supposedly takes a new girl every night he has a party." She pouts and mumbles, "I was hoping I could be the one tonight, but it's already getting late!"

I'm stunned to find out Harada-san would want something as torturous as what I just went through. "Wait," I murmur, catching her attention, "What does this Dark look like?"

Looking annoyed, she announces irritatedly, "Really, Daisuke! How do you not know him? He's only the most popular boy in school and probably in the whole city!" She huffs and continues, "Gosh! He's handsome, well toned, always wears dark clothes, and has gorgeous violet colored eyes and hair…" Harada-san continues on with other remarks to his mouth and body, but the blood rushing in my ears has hindered my hearing.

I feel like someone is staring at me, so, without thinking, I turn around to meet violet-colored eyes. It looks like he was dancing with a bunch of girls around him, but upon seeing me, he has stopped. After saying something to the whining girls, he makes his way through the crowd towards me. The most popular guy in school, the man who raped me: Dark Mousy.

"Excuse me," I interrupt Harada's monologue, pushing past her in a hurry to get away.

"Niwa! Where are you going?" Her huff of anger quickly dissipates when a pretty blond boy asks her to dance. By the time she remembers Daisuke, he's long gone.

I am running, but I don't know where. When I stop, my feet are trapped in sand while the waves lap around my ankles. I drop back and curl into a ball. Knowing no one is nearby to hear me, I let out ear-shattering screams and sobs. "WAAAH!" The screams echo back and I'm shocked by the hurt and anguish trapped in each one.

After a while, a small smile creeps over my lips when a thought comes up. "Haha!" My laughter is about as loud as the cries of torment, but quickly dies down and my eyes go blank. I must be going crazy if I can laugh at a thought like that. My face slacks into a deadpan mask. The pain in my body returns full force and I groan in agony as something drips down my thighs. The thought comes back to mind and I voice it out loud, but hardly hear the words pass my lips.

"I'm broken."


	3. Chapter 3

(Dark P.O.V)

I wake up sore with my head pounding. "Ugh!" I groan, wondering what I did to deserve this.

Opening my tired eyes, I see all the familiar features of my room: red carpet and walls with black furniture. I try to sit up, but flop down once more when the pounding changes to hammering.

"I must've drank too much last night," I mumble, rubbing my fingers at my throbbing temples. A slow smile creeps onto my face when I ask myself, "What girl did I take last night?"

After a few more minutes of hard-thinking, I give up and decide to wait until school the next day. 'Whoever turns red is the one!' With a final grunt, I push myself out of bed and almost fall to the floor.

Chuckling, I limber over to the bathroom across the hallway and see a pitiful reflection of myself. I have bags under my bloodshot eyes, my skin has a clammy green glow to it, and my hair looks like a bird's nest.

Deciding the best way to make it better is by taking a shower, I hop in and turn it on cold. My muscle jolt at the temperature and tense up, but quickly relax to the soothing spray of water. A flash of red catches my eyes, and I turn to only see my towel hanging on a peg.

"Why'd I react like that?" I look closely to see if I remembered something from last night, but it's all still in a blurry haze. I finish up, and put on some sweat pants. Treading through the hallway, I go downstairs to find some passed-out people strewn along the floor.

"Great! Just great!" I fume, walking over the bodies and making my way to the kitchen. After a bottle of water and some eggs I feel way better. I see the clock and decide it's time to kick everyone out. I grab a blare horn from a cabinet and a pair of ear plugs next to it. I hold it out arm's length and let loose.

"Works every time," I murmur, pulling out the ear plugs to hear the screams and yells of protests.

"What the hell?" "What'd you do that for?" "That hurt, damn it!"

I smile viciously and shout back, "Get out!" They all scramble out leaving the mess for the maid to handle.

Sighing, I trudge back up the stairs to notice something red catching my attention. A torn piece of a red dress is lying on the wood floor. "What the hell?" I scoop it up and examine it closer. "Why is everything red catching my eye?"

Throwing the piece farther down the hall, I continue on and fall into bed. With an exasperated sigh, I decide to leave all my question for school tomorrow.


End file.
